


"How 'bout you make me?"

by SkyGirl56577



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Intense, fitemeM8, hawt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGirl56577/pseuds/SkyGirl56577
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke makes the fortunate mistake of sitting in Lexa's seat, shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"How 'bout you make me?"

Lexa made it to the lecture exactly on time - as usual.  
Heading over to the window at the back to sit at her usual seat, she was shocked to find it occupied.

There was a blonde girl lazily sprawled in the chair, pencil tucked behind her ear like a classic dorky art student and half falling asleep on the desk.

She cleared her throat to grasp the girls attention and succeed, the blonde's bright blue eyes widening and her back sitting upright.

Sleepy blue eyes met narrowed green eyes.

"Yeah?" She mumbled.

"You're in my seat." Lexa told her.

"I don't see Alexandria written on this." the girl stated.

"Lexa" she corrected her, " And you are?"

"Clarke griffin" Clarke replied, grinning goofily up at her.

"Okay, Klark get outta my damn seat." Lexa said.

Clarke's eyes dragged down and up Lexa's body at a slow pace before she replied,"How 'bout you make me." with a smirk.

Lexa didn't hesitate in placing a firm hand on Clarke's wrist and pulling her to her feet.

Clarke just stood there looking into her eyes, only breaking eye contact to glance down at Lexa's cleavage her skin tight vest was revealing.

"Did you seriously just check me out again? Just stop." Lexa muttered.

"Whoops, my bad." Clarke murmured but her gaze fell to Lexa's toned body once again.

Lexa had had enough, in one swift movement she had Clarke pressed up against the wall and was gripping her by the collar of her shirt.

She attempted not to pay attention to the gasp of breath Clarke took and the barely hearable moan she heard Clarke let out when her back hit the wall.

"One, stop checking me out. Two, don't fucking sit in my chair." Lexa commanded, her voice dominant and firm.

Just as she was about to loosen her grip and back away, she made the mistake of glancing at Clarke's lips.

Clarke watched her eyes flicker between Clarke's lips and her eyes, amused.

When it felt like hours had passed and Lexa had still not moved, Clarke brought her hand up to the back of Lexa's head and leaned in, pressing their lips together.

In a matter of seconds they were passionately making out against the wall and they stayed like that until the bell rang for the lecture to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> ' You’re sitting in my seat in this lecture and who even are you? I’ve never seen you before… wait what, stop checking me out!' AU mixed with ' I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth' AU  
> not mine ^
> 
> V short, just something idk.


End file.
